cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NOVA Championship
Introduction The NOVA Championship is the official football (soccer) league of the NOVA. It was created by NOVA Cheif of External Affairs, Mousey, in mid-2008. It is currently only open to members of NOVA to particiapte. New membership for the league can only be added 2 weeks before the end of a season, so people interested please contact Mousey. Information for joining NOVA and NOVA Championship can be found here http://nova.smfforfree.com, the NOVA fourms. The NOVA Championship is a highly competitive league hosted on the soccer simulation site Xpert Eleven. In the league you manage your very own team. You can name it, choose it's colours, it's nationality, anything. After creating the team you must keep your team alive and competitive by mangaing the team, training the team and setting tactics for every match. You even have the options of buying and selling talent, as well as developing new players from the youth league! The best thing about the NOVA Chamionship is that your playing people you know and having fun! The second season of the NOVA Championship is currently being played but registration for Season 3 will begin early next year. The NOVA Championship is hoping for a second division in it's third year. In addition to the NOVA Championship, this year the Yellow Cup has been developed. It is a knockout competition so even the newest of teams have a good chance of winning! Results NOVA Championship Champions Season 1: FC Tallan of Qwert Season 2: in progress Yellow Cup Champions Season 2: FC Tallan defeated Fivereign 4-1 agg. Game 1 FC Tallan 2 - 1 Fivereign United Game 2 Fivereign United 0 - 2 FC Tallan List of Teams * FC Tallan * Sam City Sidewinders * Fivereign United * Effsee FC * Melbourne FC * Andrew United FC * Chicken parmagiana * Blockman FC * Blondes * Celtic Season 1 Recap The very first season of the NOVA Championship began with 8 participating teams. But from the very beginning it was FC Tallan who set themselves up as champions. Fivereign United though, never had them out of their sights. With FC Tallan clearly leading the way and Fivereign United outright second after just 2 rounds, the battle for the lower teams became for 3rd place. Andrew United FC and Blockman were the main contenders for this third place after early leaders Effsee FC began to bum out. While Andrew United and Blockman fought for third, Melbourne FC started making it's move up the table. It's good defence and effective offence helped it too some unexpected victories. At the midway point of the season FC Tallan were yet to drop any points with 7 wins from 7 matches at the top, Fivereign clinging onto second after two unexpected losses and Andrew United also clinging onto third. The first season was already a beauty. The second half of the season was played in reverse order to the first, with home fields switching. So with Rounds 7 and 8 the same most expected similar results. This was not the case though with 3 of the 4 games having different results (the only result that was a the same was top placed and undefeated FC Tallan thrashing pointless Celtic). This evened up the whole competition with 3rd-7th having just 5 points between them. Round 9 only made it more interesting with league leaders FC Tallan dropping their first points to a reinvented Effsee FC in a 3-3 draw. Sam City won just their third game for the year, and that combined with their surprise beating of Fivereign earlier in round 7, had the punters following Sam City closely. Things continued to flutter and by the end of round 13 we knew 3 things: 1. Blockman, who had lost their last 4; Effsee FC, who were too up and down during the season; and Melbourne, who lost their early season form; were out of contention, 2. FC Tallan had top all sown up, even after a 2-1 lost away from home to Fivereign; and 3. Fivereign's surprise win had given them enough of a break to practically guarantee them second. But third place was still up for grabs. A Sam City win would give them third but a loss would hand third to Andrew United. The late chargers, Sam City, didn't disappoint though, winning 5-0 against a demoralised Blockman FC. FC Tallan finished 1st, Fivereign 2nd, Sam City 3rd. Standings Individual Honors Season 2 Season 2 is currently being played out. Category:Novus Ordo Virtus Artis